


A Heart in a Crown: Primer

by Twin_Kitten



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A Heart in A Crown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 09:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17546777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twin_Kitten/pseuds/Twin_Kitten
Summary: This is the primer for the work A Heart In A Crown.https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934133/chapters/39789087





	A Heart in a Crown: Primer

The story this primer goes with is found at this link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934133/chapters/39789087

This primer is dedicated to the things you may need to know in order to read the fic 'A Heart in a Crown', so I can skip some exposition that breaks up the story too much.

I am blatantly robbing most of this stuff from the English monarchy system, as I am not clever enough or have time enough to come up with my own right now. However, being that I am not British, or any form of royalty, I’m also filling in the blanks with my own brand of whatever-I-want and have googled to the best of my ability. So…. yeah. Take none of this seriously.

 

This story is set in the fictional country of Alderaan. They have a neighboring country called Dathomir. As of right now, those are the only two countries mentioned, and Dathomir is only mentioned as a place that Rey’s father is from and where they lived before Rey’s parents died.

 

 **Hierarchy/rankings**  from highest to lowest:

  * King, Queen
  * Prince, Princess
  * Duke, Duchess
  * Marquess, Marchioness
  * Earl, Countess
  * Viscount, Viscountess
  * Baron, Baroness



 

**Forms of address:**

Only during specific situations is someone spoken to/of as “Queen Leia” or “Prince so-and-so,” usually during a formal introduction or in writing. Generally, when speaking TO the person, the speaker says “Your Majesty” to a king or queen, “Your Highness” to a prince or princess, “Your Grace” to a duke or duchess, and all other titles fall under the “My Lord/Lady” or “Your Excellency.” When speaking OF the person, the speaker or writer would say “His/Her Majesty,” “His/Her highness,” and so on down the line.

 

A speaker will sometimes add a title if the person they are speaking about is not well known to the listener or if there might be confusion. For example, if someone in this universe were talking about Leia, they might say, “Her Majesty was seen at such-and-such location” or “The Queen was out riding with her sons” because there is only one queen they could be talking about and she would be well known to her subjects. But in the case of a lower nobility that is being introduced, the listener might not be familiar, and they would be spoken of as “Lord Armitage Hux, Baron of Star Fields” as a way to give the listener a better idea of who the person is, since they might not know the Hux family and the are many barons. This is also how someone would be introduced in a very formal setting, such as announced at a royal ball or official event.

 

**Titles and succession:**

Okay, so, here’s where things get extra confusing for me, because this is where people get multiple titles and junk.

 

The rule is: There can only be one Highlander. AKA, only one person can hold a title at a time.

 

There are three princes but they can’t all be “Prince of Alderaan” because only one person can hold a specific title. So typically, each member of the family is given lesser titles, either as the heir or as time goes on and they prove themselves. For example, the Kenobi house had two titles: Duke/Duchess of Stewjon and Marquess/Marchioness of Corellia. Obi-Wan and Satine held both until they had their daughter and gave her the title of Marchioness of Corellia. When Q'ira died, her titles passed to Rey, who also has the title of duchess from her father. Though she doesn't officially/legally receive the titles until she is 18 (they are held in trust by the crown) she is still referred to as Duchess of Iridonia and Marchioness of Corellia, and after her grandparents died, she also carries the title Duchess of Stewjon. The royal family has many titles and lands, so the princes all have several titles.

  
  
  


**People and their titles/relationships:**

Queen of Alderaan, Leia, married to Prince Han.(Similar to queen Elizabeth and Prince Phillip)

Sons: Crown Prince Benjamin, Prince Renold, and Prince Matthew

-Crown Prince of Alderaan, Benjamin Charles Amidala Naberrie Skywalker Organa Solo, Duke of Naboo, Earl of Varykino, and Baron of Coruscant

\- Prince of Mustafar, Renold Anakin Amidala Naberrie Skywalker Organa Solo, Duke of Hoth, Earl of Mos Eisley, and Baron of Theed

\- Prince of Tatooine, Matthew Bail Amidala Naberrie Skywalker Organa Solo, Duke of Endor, Earl of Jedha, Baron of Mos Espa

 

Vicount of Kashyyyk Charles ‘Chewie’ Bacca

 

Duke and Duchess of Sewjon, Obi-Wan and Satine Kenobi

Daughter: Q’ira(deceased), Marchioness of Corellia, married to Maul(deceased), Duke of Iridonia (From Dathomir, a different country from Alderaan.)

Grand daughter: Lady Reynata, Duchess of Iridonia, Marchioness of Corellia, and (when Ben and Satine pass) Duchess of Stewjon. Once she gains the Stewjon title, it becomes her main title as it is the highest of her ranks and Iridonia is in a foreign country even if she is a Duchess there.


End file.
